


Corruption

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [73]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Sex Toys, bottom!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would like to see Dean or Jensen in a toga dressed like an angel and Sam or Jared to be dressed as the devil corrupting the Angel with and toys he has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> I researched sex toys for this fic... it was interesting

**Prompt:** I would like to see Dean or **Jensen** in a toga dressed like an angel and Sam or **Jared** to be dressed as the devil corrupting the Angel with and toys he has.

 

Jensen didn’t know why he let Jared persuade them into doing these things. He didn’t really want to be lying on the bed, wearing all white and a costume halo on his head. He felt like a 10-year-old girl dressing up for Halloween. Except this was completely dirty and wrong and seemed more like a 21-year-old girl stripping in front of horny pervs.

Jared was lucky that Jensen loved him so much because there weren’t a lot of people Jensen would put on this stupid costume for. He was just glad Jared didn’t buy this at the sex shop.

At least, Jared claimed he didn’t. There was so little fabric Jensen didn’t put it past him.

Jensen didn’t really have any time to protest any of this—the costumes _or_ the roleplay—because Jared came home one day with two giant, flamingo pink bags that had _Naughty and Nice_ scrawled on the side. He’d tossed a costume at Jensen and said to go get dressed and lie on the bed.

10 minutes later, Jensen was doing just that, dressed in a skimpy little white toga and absentmindedly played with his fuzzy halo.

He waited for a little bit. Jared wasn’t showing up and he debated taking a nap while he waited for his lazy ass boyfriend to show up. At that moment, a hand knocked on the door and it opened. “Speak of the devil,” Jensen murmured. He opened his eyes to look at Jared. “Oh, wow.”

Jared leaned against the doorframe, dressed in the tiniest pair of red shorts, a headband with devil horns on it, and a red vest. “You look like a slut,” Jensen said.

Jared crawled onto the bed, hovering over Jensen. “You’re not really in any position to insult me, angel. Watch your mouth or I’ll have to keep you quiet.”   
It was literally the cheesiest porn dialogue Jensen had ever heard but a dominant Jared always drove him crazy. Jared dressed up as a devil was a whole new level of holy fuck.

“My little angel,” Jared purred. “I can’t wait to corrupt you, can’t wait to have you begging for all the dirty things angels should never want.”  
Jensen’s cock was hard under the angel costume. “What are you gonna do to me?” Jensen asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

“I’m going to torture you,” Jared murmured. “Gonna make you so cry you’ll scream, and then I’ll make you the dirtiest little angel out there.”

Jensen squirmed. Jared grinned at him, sliding his hands over Jensen’s body. If I ask you to close your eyes, will you keep them shut, or do I have to blindfold you?”  
“I’ll keep them shut,” Jensen promised.

Jared hummed. “I might blindfold you anyways, just because it’ll be fun. Maybe I’ll gag you, too. You’ll be completely at my mercy.”

Jensen cracked an eye open and Jared slapped his side. “I told you to keep them shut,” He growled. Jensen snapped both his eyes shut again. “Last warning, sugar. Eyes shut.”

Jensen lay as still as possible. He felt Jared’s hands stroked his body, tweak his nipples and rubbing his shoulders. Jensen moaned. He loved the feeling of his boyfriend’s huge hands rubbing out the kinks in his body and finding all the spots that made his cock twitch and his stomach dip. With his eyes closed, everything felt more intense. Every time Jared touched him it felt like lightening. He heard the loud snick of a bottle of lube and felt cool hands stroke across his hole. His body twitched.

“Easy cowboy,” Jared purred. “Just me.”

Jensen spread his legs wider. “I know.”

“God, I want to hear your whimpers underneath a gag,” Jared muttered. “You couldn’t even beg for mercy.”   
Jensen yearned to open his eyes and see what was happening. It was so tempting. Jared seemed to realize this, because a soft piece of fabric covered his eyes. “Too tight?”  
“It’s fine,” Jensen replied.

“Good.” Two of Jared’s fingers pressed against Jensen’s hole and started to wiggle him open. Jensen lifted his hips slightly so it was easier for Jared to get his fingers inside his boyfriend. Jensen expected to feel the smooth feeling of Jared’s cock pushing into him, but the feeling of something blunt and rubber pushed inside instead. Jensen jumped.

“What the hell?”  
“Relax, sugar,” Jared assured. “You’ll see.”

Jensen figured out what it was soon enough—it felt the same shape of Jared’s dick, except cold and fake feeling. “A dildo?”  
“That gag is really tempting,” Jared said. Jensen clamped his mouth shut. Something cool and metal snapped around the base of his dick. “I don’t want you coming before I let you,” Jared explained. Jensen groaned. A cock ring.

Jared’s hand gave a firm stroke across Jensen’s dick. He whined and thrust his hips into Jared’s hand. The taller man chuckled. Jensen felt his arms being maneuvered so they were spread above his head. He slid the handcuffs through the metal bars of the headboard and then around Jensen’s wrists. With his arms cuffed and a blindfold on his face, Jensen was utterly helpless. He didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on. “My sweet little angel,” Jared purred. “So helpless and needy. You want to be fucked, huh?”

Jensen’s hips bucked and Jared chuckled. “Little bit of a cockslut, huh angel?”

“You bastard,” Jensen panted. Jared smacked his ass.

“Watch your mouth or I’ll stuff it full of cock.”

Jensen couldn’t deny the idea turned him on a little, being totally helpless and choked on his boyfriend’s cock. Jared laughed quietly and there was a tiny paused. Jensen’s body spasmed and rocketed off the bed. “Holy shit!” The dildo had started to vibrate inside of him and send lightening hot pleasure straight against Jensen’s prostate. He whined and pulled hard on his handcuffs. His body shuddered and thrashed. “Please, please, please,” Jensen keened.

Jared just laughed and then Jensen felt the vibrations increase. He was practically sobbing with his need. His cock dripped precome like he hadn’t gotten off in a week. That was as far off as it possibly could be, because Jared ate him out until he came just this morning. He would have come if it weren’t for that awful cock ring tied around his dick.

“Take it off,” Jensen sobbed. “Please, Jared, take it off!”

“What, this?” Jared fingered the cock ring and then suddenly he felt vibrations shooting up from the god-awful toy. Jensen outright screamed. He’d never wanted to come so badly in his life. He felt like his cock was going to explode.

“Make it stop,” Jensen begged. “Oh please, make it stop!”

“You love it,” Jared replied. “You really want it to stop? Say it again, and it all ends.”

Jensen wanted to come, but he’d never had any pleasure like this. Jared was right, he loved this.

“Don’t stop,” Jensen whispered.

“That’s what I thought,” Jared said smugly.

Jared went through a dozen toys he’d bought. He ended up gagging Jensen, and it only turned him on more. He was completely at his boyfriend’s mercy. He kept the cock ring on and toyed with the vibrations. He replaced the dildo with anal beads, stuffing them inside Jensen and then making them vibrate, before pulling them out and sending pleasure radiating from his hole. Jared found toys Jensen didn’t even know existed, and most of them were able to vibrate. Jared took full advantage of that.

“I need to come,” Jensen pleaded behind the gag. His words came out as nonsense, but Jared understood him perfectly. “Wanna come, angel?” Jensen nodded frantically. “I’m gonna make sure you scream when you come,” Jared promised. “Scream for me, angel.”

Jared twisted the cock ring off and wrapped his lips around Jensen’s cock. He only had to bob his mouth a few times and lick at the head before Jensen shrieked and came down his throat.

“Good little angel,” Jared purred. “My sweet little angel.” He unbuckled the gag and slid off his blindfold.

Jensen’s chest heaved with his breaths. “Not anymore,” He said.

Jared cocked his head. “What?”

Jensen repeated, “I’m not your angel anymore.”


End file.
